


Through the Glass

by lostonthisisland



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst, Domestic Violence, EMT Josh, Fluff, M/M, Protective Josh, Romance, domestic abuse, josh's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostonthisisland/pseuds/lostonthisisland
Summary: This was originally supposed to be a meet-cute where Tyler and Josh are neighbors and they keep seeing each other through the windows in their kitchens... but then my brain was like, make it angsty! So I did.





	Through the Glass

Josh follows the realtor into the fifth house he’s looked at that day and lets his eyes adjust to the small, dark living room. It was about time he had a place of his own, he’d decided.

 

Well, almost… The decision had basically been made for him when Ashley had asked her boyfriend to leave his apartment he shared with five other guys and move in with them. She hadn’t asked Josh to move out and he knows that had he not said anything she would have let him stay and awkwardly third-wheel their domesticity for months, if not years. But Josh wasn’t going to be the wrench in their happy relationship and he had begun looking for his own place two weeks ago.

 

Nothing had looked appealing, unfortunately, and his single income as an EMT didn’t afford him the cushiest places in the city. He’d looked at a lot of crap apartments with loud, vulgar neighbors and thin, flimsy walls before deciding the extra cost of his own land would be worth the privacy. Of course, the houses he could afford were in crowded neighborhoods where you could almost reach right out your bedroom window and knock on the brick of the house beside you. But at least the walls _were_ brick.

 

“It’ll need a little touching up, certainly,” the realtor was saying, her heels make indents in the shag carpeting as she walks through to the kitchen, “Some warm lighting to make it feel homier.” She turns to him with a smile as she stands by the window at the kitchen counter, “It’s hard to get natural lighting when all the buildings are so close, but nothing a few lamps can’t fix.”

 

Josh nods along before she begins explaining the features of the kitchen. He stops listening to her though as his eyes travel out the window above the sink, noting it looks directly into the neighbor’s window, directly into a similarly laid out kitchen where a young man, a _devastatingly_ _handsome_ young man is washing dishes at his sink.

 

Feeling eyes on him, the other man looks up and through the windows at Josh who stands with his mouth hanging open like an idiot before snapping it shut and glancing away as heat fills his face. He pretends to be interested in the overhanging cabinets for a moment, nodding along to whatever the realtor lady is saying before gathering enough courage to look through the window again.

 

The guy is still there, elbows deep in sudsy water, with a big grin dimpling his cheeks.

 

Josh fights a smile as he focuses his attention to the woman in front of him. When she finishes he tells her, “I’ll take it.”

 

“Oh,” she blinked, “Didn’t you want to see the upstairs?”

 

He shrugs, thinking it’s just empty rooms and a bathroom. It’ll be fine. “No, that’s okay. I’ll make an offer.”

 

“Well alright,” She smiles and adjusts her glasses, “Then let’s head back to my office.”

 

|-/

 

Three weeks later Josh is moving into his new house with the help of Ashley and his brother, Jordan. They help haul his drum set and boxes of his belongings into the house, setting them haphazardly in the middle of the small living room or kitchen. They carry in some furniture Ashley had been willing to part with, the kitchen table and chairs from their apartment (she had been happy to buy new ones a week ago) and a recliner that had basically been Josh’s. His mom had bought him a new mattress and boxspring that they carry up the stairs and drop into the middle of his new bedroom. He knows it will be a while before he’ll even bother to buy a frame for the thing. His drum set is set up in his room as well along with a dresser from his mom’s house, one that had actually been his as a kid. It feels weird to have it in his room again.

 

They move a few other things, a small TV, a futon, a vacuum cleaner and a desk he had bought from an outlet store. And that’s it, Josh thinks as he looks around at the meager furniture in his house. He supposes he’ll have to buy some more of his own things before it actually begins to feel like his house, decorations or whatever.

 

They eat a pizza and drink some beer after their hard work, occupying three of the four chairs Josh now owns, at the kitchen table.

 

“It’s gonna be weird,” Josh is saying around a mouthful of mushroom and sausage pizza, “But I’ll finally be out of your hair, Ash.”

 

“Hey, I’m gonna miss having you as a roommate.” Ashley protests, picking the mushrooms off and eating them separately.

 

“Yeah, right. You’re gonna go back home and have the loudest sex you can now that you two finally have a place to bone in peace.” Jordan laughs and swats at the mushroom that flies toward his face.

 

“Oh my god, why are you so nasty?” Ashley’s saying but she’s smiling like it’s exactly what she had been thinking.

 

Josh laughs, knowing this move had been the right thing for his friend. It would have been crude and selfish of him to do otherwise, “You guys needed to have a place of your own, it’s okay. This’ll be great for me, I promise. And you can visit anytime, it’s not like we’re not gonna see eachother anymore.”

 

“Damn straight, we’re still gonna have our taco nights, alright? Just me, you, all you can eat mexican takeout and crappy horror movies.”

 

“You got it.” Josh says grinning and takes a swig of his beer.

 

“Hey, your neighbors home.” Jordan says and Josh feels his heart give a little flip, remembering the very attractive man from three weeks prior.

 

“Oooh,” Ashley sings, “He’s cute. Have you met him yet?”

 

Josh, resisting the urge to turn from where his back is currently facing the window, shakes his head, “Nope, but I’m sure I will soon.” He tries to play it off casual, knowing that if Ashley thinks he’s interested she’ll be dragging him across their front lawns and knocking on the guy’s door for embarassing first introductions in the next five minutes. Something he’s definitely not ready for.

 

Ashley only gives a small hum in affirmation and continues eating, “Well. He’s quite the heartbreaker. You should think about sooner rather than later.” She winks at him and Josh smiles, relieved, knowing she’s dropped the subject.

 

They stay and hang out another hour before leaving Josh with hugs and promises to come visit later and help him shop for things like curtain rods and wall accents, well Ashley does, not so much Jordan. Jordan offers his help in case anything needs fixing, seeing how his brother is the handier of the two when it comes to home maintenance. He thanks them both and says goodbye, watching his brother’s truck pull out of the driveway and disappear down the road. Josh shuts his front door and turns around to face his house. The quietness of the place settles into his bones and Josh breathes deeply, already missing the presence of their company.

 

He stands with his back against the front door for a long time before wondering into his kitchen. The sun is setting and he hasn’t bothered turning any of his lights on but across the way his neighbor’s kitchen is lit warm yellow against the hazy blue twilight outside. Josh stands in the shadows of his own kitchen and spies on his neighbor as he passes through the room, handsome features crinkling as he laughs into the cell phone held up against his ear. This late at night, in the silence of his house, Josh can hear the laugh his neighbor makes across the way, muted behind the glass that separates them. Josh decided he loves that laugh.

 

His neighbor cradles the device between his shoulder and ear as he pours himself a glass of water from the sink then wanders out of sight, the lights to the kitchen flick off and Josh is left standing in total darkness.

 

Maybe tomorrow he’ll stop by and introduce himself to the guy. He would love to get a name to put to the face. And maybe a relationship status, too.

 

|-/

 

They arrive at the scene as fast as they can, sirens blaring and speeding down Abbot Road, before pulling up to the residential home a little after 7:00am. The morning rush hour was particularly brutal and Josh makes quick work hopping out the back of the ambulance, his gear in hand. His partner, Sam, hops out and follows him.

 

“In here, in here!” A frantic woman is yelling to them, waving them up past the expansive front porch and into the home’s mudroom area. “I think he had a heart attack,” she’s crying and her voice climbs higher as she speaks, “He just collapsed, I didn’t know CPR, I didn’t know what to do. _Please_ …” Josh passes by her and finds the prone body.

 

The space is narrow and Josh kicks aside boots and shoes so he can kneel down over the prostrate figure on the floor. The first thing he does is check for a heartbeat on the old man and when he can’t find one he calls for no pulse over his shoulder, beginning chest compressions.

 

Somewhere behind him the women is getting hysterical, her shrieks drowning out the noises of his partner whose busy unloading a ventilator, saying things to him he can’t make out.

 

“Somebody shut her up!” Josh yells and continues with the compressions. He pauses for Sam to use the ventilator, trying futilely to pump oxygen into the man’s lungs. He pauses again to check for vitals before continuing compressions, the women’s horrified screaming piercing through all of his thoughts.

 

“ _C’mon_ ,” Josh is muttering as he tries again and again and again until Sam is pulling him away.

 

“He’s gone, man.”

 

Josh slumps, his hands falling away from the man’s chest. At this point the woman has been reduced to howling sobs and Josh’s heart breaks hating when it turns out this way.

  


He’s pulling in the driveway, home from work, exhausted and upset with the days events. It had started with the old man’s cardiac arrest but throughout the day he’d lost more. A young woman and her child in a car wreck, a man in his home killed by a drive by shooting downtown and baby who’d been smothered to death by a frustrated and inexperienced young mother.

 

Josh turns off the ignition and just sits for a moment before slowly leaning forward and resting his head on the steering wheel. Some days were just bad. He didn’t know if it was something he would ever get used to.

 

A tap on the window startles him and Josh jerks upright, looking out at the face on the other side of the glass. It had been two weeks since he’d moved in and sheepishly Josh realizes he hadn’t yet stopped by to introduce himself to his new neighbor.

 

Josh gives a little wave before unbuckling his seatbelt and climbing out of the car. He changes out of his uniform at the hospital so his neighbor can't have any idea what he does for a living when he comes home everyday in jeans and graphic tees.

 

“Hi.” Josh says awkwardly, getting lost in the warm brown eyes and shy, dimpled smile he'd only seen from afar.

 

“Hi,” his neighbor says and fiddles with the strings on the pullover hoodie he's wearing, “I’m Tyler, from next door,” he jerks a thumb over his shoulder at the brick house behind him like two of them haven't been avoiding each other's gazes through their windows over the last couple weeks.

 

“Anyway, I'm sorry to bother you like this but I got locked out of my house and if I could just use your phone-”

 

“Oh!” Josh says, grasping the situation, “Yes, of course.” He pulls his phone out of his pocket and turns it on, grimacing when he notices the one red line in the battery icon, “Actually, my phone's almost dead. Follow me, I have a charger inside.”

 

Josh leads the way, unlocking his front door and stepping back to let Tyler in. He grimaces again at the state of the place… not much had been done in his two weeks of living at the house. Unpacked boxes still sat untouched on the living room floor.

 

“Sorry,” he mutters and leads Tyler into his kitchen where the charger sits on the countertop, plugged into an outlet. He connects the phone and hands it off to Tyler who thanks him and taps in a number from memory, holding the device to his ear.

 

Josh backs off a little, giving the guy space so as not to seem like he's eavesdropping when Tyler says, “Maddie? Hey, it's Tyler.”

 

Opening the fridge, Josh is reaching for a much needed beer after the days events when Tyler says, “No, it's my neighbor’s phone… uh…” he turns to Josh, a question in his eyes and Josh just about chokes on the gulp of beer he had been drinking, spluttering, “Josh. Sorry, my name's Josh.”

 

“Josh.” Tyler says into the phone, then to him, “Nice to meet you, Josh.”

 

Josh grins, tips his beer in Tyler's direction, “Likewise.” He watches a blush creep on Tyler’s face before he turns and busies himself with clearing garbage from his kitchen table and Tyler continues.

 

“No, I just need to get back in. Don't make this something it isn’t, ok? He had every right to be upset with me.” Tyler lowers his voice for that last part but Josh can't help but hear it in the small quarters of his kitchen. He frowns at the conversation though, wishing he could hear whatever the person on the other end was saying.

 

He can hear the tinny voice ramble on even if he can't quite make out the words and Tyler tries to interrupt with a, “Maddie-” before raising his voice to stop the incessant noise on the other end, “I get it! Please, just come let me in.” Josh can hear the voice prattle on just a bit longer before Tyler is saying, “Okay. Thank you. See you soon.” He turns to Josh sheepishly, his hand finding the back of his neck again, “Heh, sorry about that. My sister.” He says by way of explanation and Josh nods.

 

“I get it,” he says sympathetically, “I have two.”

 

“Ah,” Tyler grins, “So you do get it.”

 

Josh laughs and shrugs, “Well, I’m sure she meant well. Whatever it was she was yelling about.” he offers a smile to Tyler and the other man mirrors it before an uncomfortable silence stretches between the two.

 

“I should go.” Tyler says, his long fingers toying with the strings on his hoodie again, “She doesn’t live far, I can wait on my porch.”

 

“Oh,” Josh says dumbly, not wanting to let the man leave his kitchen, not now when he can see those soft, beautiful features up close for once, “Okay. I mean, I don’t mind. I can come out with you. If you want?” he says in stilted sentences.

 

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Tyler smiles again, white, crooked teeth gleaming and damn, Josh loves that smile.

 

Josh offers Tyler a beer, forgetting himself for a moment, that Tyler politely declines and then they’re walking back outside, stepping into cool, early September air.

 

“So,” Josh says conversationally, “If you don’t mind me asking, why was your sister giving you such a hard time?” He winces to himself at the question, he’s being too nosy for a guy he’d just finally, officially met, “I mean,” he tries to amend, “If you want to tell me, you don’t have to.”

 

Tyler gives him another one of those cheek dimpling grins that Josh loves, “No, it’s okay.” They walk slowly across their small lawns until Tyler is leaning against his own front porch and tilts his face into the sun, his features going calm and slack and for a moment Josh has a strong urge to lean forward and plant a kiss on those soft lips.

 

Opening his eyes, Tyler squints in the sun and looks down at his hands before he says, “Dan locked me out.”

 

Josh’s heart sinks at the mention of somebody else’s name, an implied roommate or something by the sound of it. He wants to ask who this Dan is but he can tell by the sullen way it was spoken there’s more to say, Tyler’s just taking his time. Josh feels like an ass for prying, but he needs to know the rest now.

 

“Dan is my boyfriend.” Tyler peeks up at Josh through his eyelashes as he says this and Josh knows the look well, it’s the _IjustoutedmyselfandIhopeyou’renotahomophobicasshole_ look. He’s worn it himself quite a few times.

 

Josh only nods, devastated to hear that Tyler does, in fact, have a boyfriend but not willing to let his expression portray anything negative Tyler may misinterpret.

 

Tyler looks relieved as he continues, “We got in an argument, it was my fault really. He stormed out with the keys… hadn’t made it inside the house yet,” Tyler says sheepishly, “It was a show for the whole neighborhood, too bad you weren't home to see it.” He laughs bitterly, “Anyway, it’s not the first time something like this has happened and my sister doesn’t exactly approve of the guy.” He gestures in the air to show he obviously doesn’t agree with her.

 

Josh doesn’t know what to say, so he decides to take some of the pressure off of Tyler, “This one time, my ex, when we were dating, he and I got in a fight and he made this whole ugly scene right in the middle of Costco. He started throwing bulk boxes of fish sticks at my head so I responded by throwing crab legs and whatever back, right? We made a mess, there was ice all over the floor and some of the food had started spilling out. Passersbys were getting hit in the face with like frozen shrimp and stuff. We broke up shortly after that and let’s just say I’m never allowed in Costco again.”

 

Tyler’s laughing when Josh finishes and he can’t help the smile that’s stretching his own cheeks in response. He wishes he could always be the one making Tyler laugh, not this Dan guy who his own flesh and blood doesn’t even approve of. The guy sounds like a jerk for leaving Tyler stranded out of his own house, but it’s not Josh’s place to say.

 

A smile still plastered on Tyler’s face, he sighs and shakes his head, “Why does love always have to be so dramatic.” he says wistfully and Josh resists the urge to correct him. He hadn’t loved his ex, that was why their fighting had escalated so easily, so quickly all the time. Someone who loves you shouldn’t be abandoning you outside your own home, without a phone nonetheless.

 

Instead, Josh just says, “Yeah, I don’t know.”

 

“So,” Tyler says, “Enough about me, what about you? What do you do?” he asks conversationally and Josh thinks about his job, the somber reality of how fragile life is. He’s about to tell Tyler what his job is when a sleek gray sedan pulls up Tyler’s driveway.

 

Josh is grateful for the interruption, “This your sister?” he asks, able to make out the small figure of a woman behind the wheel.

 

“Mmhmm.” Tyler hums and they both straighten up and face the car as a short, curvy blonde climbs out of the passenger seat and makes her way towards them.

 

Josh watches as they give each other a quick and customary hug before she’s turning to Josh, not bothering to give Tyler a chance to introduce them, “You must be the new neighbor, Josh?” She says and sticks out her hand.

 

He shakes it, nodding, and says, “And you must be… Maddie?”

 

“Madison,” She says and gives him a once over, “You single?”

 

He’s thrown by the question, the bluntness of it, “Uhh,”

 

“Maddie.” Tyler groans and a grin forms on her face, dimpling her cheeks in a familiar look Josh has come to know.

 

Josh is still reeling from the abrupt question, stuttering out that he’s flattered but he’s gay and Madison just laughs, the sound of it almost as warm and pleasant as Tyler’s laugh.

 

“Not for me, silly.” She says and winks and Josh sees a flash of Ashley in her all of a sudden, “For this guy,” she nudges her brother, “He’s spent so much time ogling you through his window I figured I would just get it out of the way.” Tyler guffaws indignantly at that while Josh just laughs, warmth heating his cheeks. Oh yeah, she and Ash would get along great.

 

“Mads,” Tyler says, and Josh can’t help but notice how pink his cheeks are, how he’s blushing up to his ears, “I have a boyfriend, remember?”

 

Madison scoffs and rolls her eyes, “Yeah, if that’s what you can call that sorry excuse of human decency. Tyler, come _on_ , when are you going to realize that you can do better than that shitbrain?”

 

Tyler’s expression darkens and Josh feels all at once uncomfortable, a pair of prying eyes in a sibling dispute. Before Tyler can bark a retort, Josh shuffles backwards and sticks his hand up in a wave, “You guys got this, I gotta head back home. It was nice officially meeting you Tyler. Madison.” He says and quickly retreats as they yell ‘byes’ and ‘nice to meet you toos’ at his back.

 

Before he reaches his front door though he can hear them arguing angry words already and Josh thinks Tyler really needs to learn how not to fight on his front lawn where the neighbors can watch.

 

|-/

 

A couple days later, Josh is scrubbing his only frying pan in his sink and grunting at the amount of elbow grease needed to get the globs of burnt-on cheese off (he really needed to soak the damn dishes when he was done with them), when he looks up and notices Tyler sitting at his kitchen table. He stops attacking the pan for a moment to study the guy, admiring the way he looks in just a loose t-shirt and Josh can’t see from this angle what else he’s wearing but he’d like to imagine he’s only a pair of boxers. It’s early enough in the morning to make that a feasible answer and Josh grins at the image.

 

Tyler’s sipping out of a steaming cup of something and looking at his phone and just as Josh is about to resume his scrubbing another guy walks into the kitchen. This must be the famous Dan, Josh thinks, frowning at tall, dark and handsome features. He’s wearing a fitted suit that does nothing to diminish how attractive he is and damnit, why did he have to be so good looking? For a second Josh focuses on his own reflection in his window, his mussed faded pink hair and three day scruff. How could he compete with Mr. GQ of the year over there.

 

Josh watches as Dan trails a hand up Tyler’s side, into his hair, tilting his head sideways and planting kisses on the smaller man’s neck. Tyler doesn’t look away from his phone, but he’s smiling fondly and he reaches a hand up to tangle in the hair at the base of the other man’s neck.

 

Josh looks away, feeling like a voyeur, and busies himself with his dishes. He can’t help but think about what it would be like to take Dan’s place, to be the one kissing Tyler in the morning before he’s off to work. He would be sleep-warm and taste like coffee.

 

When Josh glances up again it’s just Tyler alone in the kitchen once more, his cup raised halfway to his mouth as his finger scrolls the screen of his phone, eyes intently taking in whatever was on the device. After a few seconds of staring, Tyler must feel it, he looks up and see Josh, a grin spreads over his face and he drops his phone in favor of waving at him.

 

His belly does somersaults at that smile and Josh waves back before making himself look busy, like he hadn’t just been leering out his window at the man.

 

|-/

 

A week after that and Ashley is over, holding window curtains over the tiny window behind his TV in the living room.

 

“Which do you like better, the blue or the red?” He’s watching the basketball game on the TV more than he’s watching her.

 

“I don’t know,” he mutters, “Whichever one you like better.”

 

“Josh.” She comes to stand in front of the TV, arms akimbo, and regards him with furrowed eyebrows, “You’re not even listening to me.”

 

“Sorry, Ash,” He stands from his slumped spot on the futon and shuffles into his kitchen for something to eat, “I honestly don’t care that much about this stuff.”

 

He glances at the vase of flowers perched harmlessly on his kitchen table, some sort of cloth stretched beneath it. It looks the way it used to look when it had been at Ashley’s house. He frowns at it. Having decor on the table always bothered him, it got in the way of his food or papers or whatever he was working on at the table.

 

He reaches into one of the hanging cabinets for a box of cookies and turns back to face her, leaning back on the counter as he digs his hand through crumpled plastic and crumbs.

 

She comes into the kitchen then, regarding him and his snack choice, and squints, “That’s not your dinner, is it?”

 

He shrugs, munching on the last of the broken cookies, before saying around a mouthful, “You want a pizza or something?”

 

Ashley gives him a long suffering sigh and Josh realizes he’s being mothered now, “Josh, is that all you’ve been eating? Takeout and processed snack food?” she shakes her head, taking the now empty box out of his hands and tossing it in the trash, “C’mon. I’m treating you to dinner. Let’s go out.” She takes her purse from where she’d set it on the kitchen counter when she came in and starts digging through the contents.

 

“Ash, I’m fine, don’t worry. We don’t have to go out.” he protests and she’s shaking her head at him as she pulls out her phone, typing something into it.

 

“It’s my treat, c’mon. We haven’t gone out just the two of us in a long time, it’ll be fun!”

 

 _But, I don’t want to go out_ … Josh grumbles in his head. His work had been following him home more and more lately and he was unable to shake the faces of the people he’d failed, their crying family members tormenting his daydreams. He just wanted to stay inside his dark house and drink himself to sleep.

 

Unfortunately, he knows there is nothing he can say to deter Ashley’s plans, when she has her mind decided on something there was no changing it.

 

He does, however, make a show of whining and moaning his protest as he puts on his shoes and follows her outside while she mutters something along the lines of him acting like a ‘goddamn five year old’.

 

When they get outside Josh is surprised to see Tyler slamming his car door and walking up his own driveway, stopping when he sees Josh and Ashley emerge from the house.

 

“Hey,” he calls, nodding his head in their direction and slowing down to introduce himself.

 

“Hey yourself,” Ashley says and extends a hand in greeting, “I’m Ashley, you must be Tyler?” and Josh winces at the knowledge that must bring Tyler.

 

He watches as Tyler’s eyebrows climb toward his hairline in surprise, “Oh,” he says, glancing in Josh’s direction, “I see I’ve been talked about.” He gives an easy smile and any anxiety Josh was having on the matter quickly melts in the face of it.

 

“We’re actually just on our way out to dinner,” Ashley says, gesturing toward her car, “Would you like to join us?” Josh sees the sly smile spreading on her face and pinches the bridge of his nose, guessing the way events are unfolding in her mind already. He wouldn’t put it past her to drop them off at a fancy restaurant and then disappear the whole night with some lame excuse that would give them too much alone time.

 

That would be awful, thinks Josh, but also kind of spectacular and he waits on bated breath for Tyler’s answer.

 

“Oh thank you,” says Tyler and Josh can already hear the prepared let down in his voice, “I have plans actually, but thanks for the offer. Maybe another time?” he asks and Josh can only nod, secretly saddened by the shattered moment of hope.

 

“Okay, sounds good. Thought we’d offer.” Says Ashley and Josh doesn’t know if he’s grateful or upset she included him like it had been ‘their’ idea, “It was nice to meet you.”

 

When Tyler retreats to his own house and they climb into Ashley’s car, Josh continues grumbling like the indignant five year old he apparently is.

 

|-/

 

Josh spends a lot of time staring at Tyler through their windows. Like, an unhealthy amount, probably. So when Tyler is sitting at the kitchen table one Saturday morning, a bright red bruise splotching the skin on his left cheekbone and darkening the skin around his eye, Josh takes notice.

 

He stares for a long time, trying to process how else that bruise could have gotten there. But Josh has responded to enough bar fights and domestic disputes to recognize a shiner when he sees one.

 

Tyler doesn’t seem like the fighting type though, Josh thinks, remembering those long delicate fingers handling his phone weeks ago. He can’t help but think about the boyfriend, _Dan_. The scum that doesn’t hold up in Tyler’s sister’s eyes and had abandoned him on his front lawn. Could it be?

 

Josh decides to ignore it, his overactive imagination getting the better of him, and he continues to watch Tyler and the bruise fade over his skin in the following days.

 

Then one day Tyler is standing at the kitchen sink and Josh notices the split lip, red and fresh, and another bruise this time on his lower jaw. Josh thinks again about the boyfriend and it takes everything in his willpower to keep him from going next door to find out the truth. Instead, he heads upstairs and bangs on his drum set until it’s dark out and his hair is matted in a sweaty tangle beneath his snapback. He collapses into bed without bothering to shower, an uncomfortable twisting sensation in his chest, in his heart. Wondering if something terrible is happening to Tyler that he could help make right.

 

|-/

 

Josh’s job is bittersweet. They get a call over the dispatch radio about a car wreck on the thruway and he is eventually led to a girl about his sister’s age who carries the worst of the injuries. When they finally manage to pull her out of the mangled remains of her car a trail of chunky flesh and blood follows where her leg should be.

 

Josh allows himself a moment of panic before his training kicks in and he grabs a tourniquet, tying it tightly around the girl’s thigh and twisting the torsion device to best cut off blood flow from the veins. He secures the tourniquet in place before assessing the girl’s other injuries, which, besides a broken arm, seem to be mostly superficial.

 

“Hey,” he says to her as Sam and the others prepare a stretcher for carrying the girl, “What’s your name?” He’s got her good hand cradled in his own and she looks up at him through glassy eyes, shock taking hold.

 

“My name’s Josh,” he continues as they are lifting her and placing her on the stretcher now, “You’re going to be okay, we’re going to get you to the hospital now, okay?”

 

He holds her hand the whole ambulance ride, talking to her the whole time to try and help her through the shock, and when it’s time to hand her off to the doctor’s at Sacred Heart she clenches his fingers just a little harder and he looks into her eyes.

 

“Thank you, Josh.” she says and tears spill down her temple. Josh can only nod as she’s carried off.

 

Later, when he’s sitting in his recliner at home and worrying over the fate of the girl, Josh gets a text from Sam.

 

 _‘She lived’_ is all it reads and Josh feels his chest lighten at the words, giving the empty of his room a soft smile and feeling grateful for being given the chance to save lives.  

 

|-/ 

 

Josh is throwing heavy garbage bags back into his trash can, the damn thing had toppled over as he was dragging it to the end of his driveway, when he sees someone approaching in his peripheral vision. Straightening up, Josh turns to see none other than _Dan_ . In his head, he pulls on the guy’s name like it’s something he’s too good for, stretching the vowel into a sneer. _Dan._ The chump. The undeserving chump.

 

“Hey, there.” Dan says, stopping in front of Josh and the guy has the gall to be taller than Josh. He scowls at his neighbor’s boyfriend for almost a full minute before realizing he doesn’t have any reason to. They’ve never met before and so far as he can see Tyler is happy with this guy. And despite his wanting to blame Tyler’s mysterious bruises on him, he doesn’t actually have any proof. If he’s being honest with himself, he’s just insanely jealous of the man.

 

“Hi,” Josh croaks out and suddenly feels inferior in his ripped skinny jeans and tank top. Seriously, did this guy ever dress in anything other than a suit?

 

“I’m Dan,” he says sticking out a hand and Josh catches the flash of rings on his hands, “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

 

Josh shakes the proffered hand numbly, wondering just what the hell that means, just what the hell this guy wants.

 

“Yeah, you seem shocked? Well, Tyler mentioned your name here and there. Said you were a nice guy, a helpful guy… hell, I heard you even asked him out on a date?” Dan’s friendly tone turns a little sharp and accusatory and Josh understands where this is going.

 

“It wasn’t a date-” Josh counters and Dan shuts him up with a wave of his hand.

 

“Look, _Jake_ ,” Josh doesn’t bother correcting him, knowing the wrong name was spoken on purpose. Jeez, get some original material, Josh thinks, “I don’t need sniffing around my boyfriend, alright? I don’t share. So _back_ off.” He jabs an angry finger in Josh’s direction to emphasize his point and Josh can barely contain himself at the goddamn _cliche_ this guy is turning out to be.

 

He raises his hands in a placating gesture, just wanting the brute to get out of his face already.

 

Dan looks him up and down, clearly unimpressed before nodding his head, “Good. I’m glad we could have this talk. It really was great to meet you.” He says with fake cheer before reaching for Josh’s hand in a bruising handshake, “Enjoy the rest of your day, Jake.” he says and turns around, heading back to Tyler’s house and Josh bites his tongue on the choice words he’d really love to fling in the guy’s direction right now. But honestly that would probably only end up earning him a beat down on his own front lawn.

 

Josh clenches his teeth, shutting the lid on his trash can and turning back up his own driveway. Well, if there’s one thing he’s sure as hell not doing it’s staying out of Tyler’s business now. All traces of jealousy are wiped clean as he thinks about just what damage smarmy, sly-talking _Dan_ and his rings are capable of inflicting, of what damage they’ve already inflicted. Anger coils in his gut and Josh feels the urge to go bang on his drum set for a bit to clear the fog settling in his mind. Instead, he grabs his wallet and keys on the table just inside his doorway and heads back out to his car. A plan is formulating and he’s made a decision. He’s got some shopping to do.

 

|-/

 

Josh looks down at himself, feeling ridiculous. As far as bright ideas go this was probably not one of his best. He takes a deep breath and leans down to adjust his bowtie in the sideview mirror on his car. He had gone out and gotten his hair done, re-dyed to a vibrant deep purple and shaved his beard. He’d bought this penguin suit and tie that the lady at the store said made him look very ‘mature and handsome’. He half wondered how old she’d thought him to be. It’s not like he can blame her when he came traipsing in with his purple hair and piercings and his cat meme tank top on.

 

He stands up, reaching through his open car window to grab the bouquet of flowers and stops to give himself a once over in the reflection in the side of his car. He looks like a dumbass. He may not be able to pull of the suit as well as Dan can but then, his plan is to be everything Dan is not right now, so that might work in his favor.

 

Taking the bundle of pink and purple flowers, Josh strides across Tyler’s lawn until he’s standing nervously on the front porch, his fist poised to knock on the door.

 

It feels like prom night all over again. Except this time he doesn’t have to deal with the terrifying realization that Mr. Saxton, his senior prom date’s father, is standing beyond the door. Nope, this time it’s just the terrifying realization that big, beefy meatheat _Dan_ is standing beyond the door, keeping Tyler hostage in his charming lies. Or that’s how Josh pictures it, like he’s rescuing Tyler from the big bad dragon.

 

He manages to swallow his dry throat once, then he’s knocking on the door and the seconds it takes for it to open are the most anticipating and horrifying seconds of his life.

 

Tyler appears behind the door wearing black jeans and a simple white t-shirt. Josh falls in love with him everytime he sees him.

 

At first Tyler looks glad to see him, then confused at his ensemble before he looks downright nervous at what is going to happen next.

 

“Tyler-” Josh starts and Tyler quickly shushes him, pushing his way outside and shutting the door behind them so they’re standing alone on the front porch, waning sun rays stretching long shadows across the wood.

 

“What are you doing?” Tyler hisses and Josh feels all the words he’d prepared dry up in his throat. He should have been expecting this, really.

 

Instead of apologizing, Josh just thrusts the bundle of flowers into Tyler’s chest, knocking him back a step, “Here.” He says and smiles, “They’re for you.”

 

Tyler’s mouth shuts against anything else he might have been ready to say, and he looks down at the flowers in his hand with furrowed eyebrows and pursed lips. “Thanks,” he says softly when he looks back up and Josh hadn’t been expecting that, “But, Josh-” and _that_ Josh had been expecting and he interrupts Tyler.

 

“I’m here to officially ask you out on a date.” Josh says, the words coming out exactly the way he had rehearsed.

 

“Josh,” Tyler looks so confused and worried, his brown eyes searching Josh’s as little indents carve themselves between his eyebrows. Josh has never wanted to kiss him more, “I have a boyfriend. I thought you knew.”

 

Taking a deep breath, Josh pins Tyler with his own eyes, begging him to listen, “I know you do. But, well, I’ve had a crush on you ever since my realtor showed me this house and I saw you through the window. I basically bought this house because of you. And I think you’re perfect in every way and I curse my very existence at the thought of not being able to be your boyfriend instead of that jerk. He doesn’t deserve you. He’s a -a meathead,” Josh struggles for a word that won’t be too damning to say about the man Tyler still currently loves, “I don’t think he treats you right and I would do anything, _anything_ for the chance to show you how perfect you are. How perfect we could be together.” Josh finishes and Tyler is looking at him kind of like he’s angry and huh… maybe Josh should have seen that coming too?

 

Tyler schools his features before he says in a measured voice, “Josh. Thank you. For the flowers and for ...your concern. But, I am in a relationship with Dan and we are in love and he treats me just fine.” He looks down at the flowers in his hands once more, expression softening and almost sad, before he’s passing them back into Josh’s hands and turning toward the door. “Go home, Josh.” he says and leaves.

 

Josh watches the door shut in his face and he stares at it for a long time, replaying their words in his head over and over while trying to ignore the prickly, burning sensation in the bridge of his nose. He takes long strides back to his house, getting himself in and shutting the door as fast as he can before he’s slumped on the shag carpeting of his dark living room, crying next to his rejected flowers and wrinkling his stupid suit.

 

|-/

 

“Those are pretty, did someone give you those?” His mom asks as she sits down at the kitchen table and nods at the pink and purple flowers adorning the centerpiece Ashley had put together for him.

 

Josh glances at where his new window curtains are pulled shut over the kitchen sink and shrugs, “I bought ‘em.”

 

“Oh, well you have good taste, I love them.” She says and smiles warmly at him.

 

“You want them?” He asks and is grateful when she says yes.

 

|-/

 

Josh keeps his curtains drawn over the window and make sure when he’s coming home from work he heads straight inside, even if he happens to see the thin form standing just off to his side of his eyeline. He keeps to himself, plays his drums, ignores phone calls from Ashley until he realizes he’s moping. Josh feels pathetic, dragging himself through his house in self pity after pulling the stunt he had. What had he been thinking? That Tyler would agree to go out on a date with Josh and throw Dan out of the house the very next instant? That Tyler would pull him into his arms and kiss him happily ever after? He’s not sure what he had been thinking. Truth was, he hadn’t been thinking at all.

 

Now, he’s ruined what little friendship he had with the man and Josh hates himself for that. So he wallows and eats takeout and falls asleep in his recliner every night feeling too mortified at his behavior to even think about walking back over to Tyler’s house to try and fix it.

 

Eventually, Ashley gets sick of being ignored and stops by the house, bags of Taco Bell in her hand.

 

“Why won’t you tell me what happened, Joshie?” she asks and Josh avoids looking into her big hazel eyes, knowing he won’t be able to resist spilling the whole embarrassing story if he gets swept up in that concerned gaze.

 

So instead he takes another bite of his taco and mumbles around the food in his mouth, “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

 

She studies him for a moment before her eyes land on the closed window curtains above his sink, “Could it have anything to do with Tyler?” she asks and Josh groans in response, taking his Baja Blast with him into the living room and collapsing on the recliner.

 

“Josh, what happened?” She follows him in there, sitting precariously on his cheap futon, “Did you strike out?” she guesses and Josh hates himself for being so predictable.

 

“Aw, Joshie,” She gets up and closes the distance quickly before brushing his hair back from his forehead. Josh can only sigh and lean into her touch, suddenly grateful she’s here. That he doesn’t have to face this alone.

 

She crawls up on the recliner with him eventually, spooning into his side and playing with his hair. A companionable silence fills the dark of his living room and it’s so unlike them that Josh only lets it last until he can no longer stand it and he tilts his drink in Ashley’s face, poking her with the straw, “Want some?”

 

She laughs and bats him away before deciding against it and snagging the drink from him after all, “Wanna watch Leprechaun?” she asks and Josh grins, feeling for the first time since asking Tyler out, a real smile grace his face.

 

|-/

 

When Josh finally has the courage to open his window curtains, Tyler’s not there. It shouldn’t surprise him, but he half expected otherwise. He lets out a breath of relief he hadn’t realized he was holding and spends some time cleaning his kitchen. If he’s hanging around the window so he can catch Tyler across the way it’s certainly not something Josh is ready to admit doing.

 

After forty minutes of window silence, Josh heads upstairs to play his drums, putting Tyler out of his mind. He’s halfway through practicing one of his favorite sets when he thinks he hears a noise downstairs and stops to listen, reaching out to grab a still vibrating cymbal.

 

The house is quiet, ticking clocks and traffic from the street and Josh shrugs, ready to resume his drumming when he hears a heavy pounding on his front door. He furrows his brows, wondering who the hell that could be, while donning a t-shirt to throw over his sweaty chest.

 

The knock comes again as he’s descending the stairs and Josh calls out to whoever it may be, “Alright, I’m coming!”

 

When the door swings open he’s shocked to find Tyler standing on the other side, barely holding himself up on the railing of Josh’s small porch as he holds his hand over his head, blood trailing down his face and neck, soaking dark red into the light blue of his t-shirt.

 

“Jesus, Tyler,” Josh swings his door wide open, ushering his neighbor inside, “What happened to you?”

 

Tyler stops and sways just inside the doorway and he looks at Josh with creased eyebrows, “I don’t wanna get blood on your carpet.” he says and Josh gently pushes him all the way in, shutting the door.

 

“I don’t care about the damn carpet, Tyler.” he lays a hand at the small of Tyler’s back and guides him through to the kitchen where he flips on the lightswitch to get a better look.

 

Tyler squints at the light now pouring into the room and Josh reaches out to hold his head still, peering into those brown eyes and finding one pupil blown and cockeyed compared to the other.

 

He pulls out a chair and easily manhandles Tyler into it, “You’re concussed. What happened?” he repeats as he digs the first aid kid out from under his sink.

 

He watches Tyler frown and then wince at the way his skin pulls on the wound at his scalp where Josh can see the blood is coming from. He takes a seat across from Tyler, pulling himself closer and tilting Tyler’s head into the light while the man himself looks like he’s struggling to remember how he ended up with a gouge out of his head and a concussion.

 

Josh’s movements are quick and practiced as he pours antiseptic onto gauze and wipes at the drying blood on Tyler’s head.

 

Tyler hisses and reaches out to grab Josh’s wrist, halting his movements, “It’s okay, Ty.” Josh says, carefully prying Tyler’s fingers from him, “I know what I’m doing. This is my job.”

 

Tyler regards him with squinted eyes, searching Josh’s face he says, “It’s your job to fix me?”

 

He breathes a laugh through his nose, “No, well, yes. I’m an EMT. That’s my job.” he says and when he’s cleaned as much of the blood away from the wound as he can he sees that it needs stitches and reaches into the first aid kit for the needle and surgical thread.

 

“Oh.” says Tyler and he hisses again when Josh pinches the skin together and pokes the needle through, sewing the cut up as swiftly and painlessly as he can.

 

Tyler sits silently through the whole thing, only occasionally wincing at the pull of his skin. When Josh is finished, he ties it off and snips the thread before offering Tyler some painkillers and water.

 

Accepting the proffered items with a quiet _thank you_ , Tyler takes them and looks out of Josh’s kitchen window into his own house.

 

“Dan.” he says after a long enough beat of silence, finally answering Josh’s question and Josh grits his teeth, feeling his hands fold into tight knuckles as his sides.

 

He can’t stay quiet about it any longer, “Why are you with him, Tyler?”

 

Tyler’s shaking his head and when he looks up Josh hates the look of pain written across his features, “I don’t know.” he mumbles and tears slide down his cheeks as Josh watches, “I don’t know.”

 

Josh’s heart crumbles at the sight and he wishes again to be the one allowed to comfort Tyler, knowing he doesn’t deserve this pain, this cruelty Dan is inflicting on him. He’s unable to imagine how much more awful it must feel, coming from someone you thought loved you. He reaches out a gentle hand, laying it atop Tyler’s arm and rubs awkwardly, knowing for now that’s about the best he can do.

 

Tyler watches the hand on his arm, his expression vacant as tears silently drip onto where their skin touches.

 

After a moment, Josh lets go and leaves to retrieve a clean t-shirt and some blankets. He drops the blankets on the futon before walking back into the kitchen with the shirt, “Here,” he offers and Tyler seems to get it, slowly shrugging out of his bloodied shirt.

 

Josh winces at a couple angry bruises at Tyler’s collar bone, right above some strange geometric tattoos Josh may allow himself to think about later. For now, he reaches out to check the damage, pausing with his hand in the air, “Can I?” he asks for permission and Tyler nods, his eyes attempting and failing to focus on Josh in front of him.

 

He presses gently on the bruisings until he’s satisfied that they’re just that, nothing broken beneath and leans back to allow Tyler to shrug the shirt on over his head, covering up bold, black ink across his chest and arms. The tats suit him and Josh wishes he could ask about them, but now is not the time.

 

“You should rest.” he says to Tyler and leads him to where he’d hastily made up the couch, a haphazard nest of blankets piled across the cushions, “I’ll wake you up periodically to check on you,” he tells Tyler and watches as the man curls up into the futon, pulling blankets up to his chin.

 

“Thank you, Josh.” he mumbles before slipping into sleep.

 

|-/

 

As promised, Josh wakes Tyler every hour or so, checking his eyes and monitoring the concussion. He’s spends the day watching TV quietly in his recliner, eyes constantly flicking over to Tyler curled up on his futon.

 

He tries to put himself in Tyler's shoes, in loving a person or thinking he loves a person only to have his trust so violently ripped away. He knows it's not the first time, too, that Tyler's suffered at the hands of this man before but Josh suspects this is the first time it's ever become quite so violent.

 

He should be calling the cops, taking Tyler to the hospital, calling Madison to let her know what happened. But, watching Tyler sleep, his face peaceful in dreams, Josh can't bring himself to do any of it until he's had a chance to talk to the man himself and he's pretty sure he knows how Tyler is going to feel about it all. He won't want the word out, he’ll carry this burden alone.

 

Another episode of The Office goes to play on his Netflix account and Josh knows he needs to wake Tyler again soon, it's been about an hour but Tyler's been out for almost three now.

 

A knock on his door surprises him and Josh gets up, hackles raised, to see who it might be. His suspicions are confirmed when he looks through the peephole in his front door and sees Dan standing on his front porch, looking lost and worried.

 

Josh stands at the door, watching Tyler sleep while he debates what to do.

 

Dan knocks again, calling out this time, “Tyler, Tyler baby, I know you're in there. I’m so sorry, please let’s talk about this.”

 

Josh wants to scoff, wants to threaten to call the police, wants to rip the door open and sucker punch the guy in his lying teeth. Tyler is awake now and he sits up on the futon looking fully conscious and aware of the situation. He looks like he wants to believe Dan’s words, like he wants to get up and open the door and let that monster in here.

 

“Tyler.” Josh says and Tyler’s attention snaps to Josh like he's forgotten he’s been standing there, the barrier between Tyler and his abusive, asshole boyfriend.

 

“C’mon baby,” Dan says from the other side of the door, “You know how I get, you know I can’t control my anger.” _Fucker,_ Josh thinks vehemently, _trying to pass the blame_.

 

Josh catches Tyler’s eyes, says to him, “Don't let him make you think this wasn't _his_ fault Tyler.” But Tyler's eyes are growing steely now and he’s relieved to hear Tyler say, “I know.”

 

Josh takes that as permission to get rid of the guy and calls through the door, “Look, pal, you better get the fuck off my doorstep before I call the cops and report your ass for aggravated assault and battery.”

 

Tyler's eyes grow a little frantic as Josh says this and he knows the last thing his neighbor wants is to drag cops into the mix, however justified calling them may be. But, as suspected, Dan backs away from his front porch, muttering obscenities as he goes.

 

“You okay?” Josh asks after a beat of silence and Tyler just shrugs miserably from his spot on the couch, picking at one of the blankets falling from his shoulders.

 

“No.” He says eventually and Josh strides over to him, sitting himself down gingerly in the spot Tyler’s legs had vacated.

 

“You're welcome to stay here as long as you'd like.” Josh offers and peers at Tyler, who nods jerkily and rubs hands over his face, wincing when he touches his stitches.

 

“I'm sorry, Josh,” Tyler says and his eyes flick around the room, avoiding Josh’s at all cost, “You were right. About him.” He barks a sad laugh and cradles his head in his hands, mumbling, “Maddie was right, too. She’s never gonna let me live this one down.” He says humorlessly.

 

Josh purses his lips, “I don't think she’ll give you a hard time,” he guesses,”I think she’ll just be glad you're away from that bastard.” He says, malice in his voice at the mention of Dan.

 

Tyler looks up and Josh is relieved to see his pupils are mostly back to normal, the concussion healing. “I just feel like such an idiot…” he says, his voice thick, “I thought we were in love.” he laughs bitterly and covers his face again, fine trembles run along his shoulders.

 

Josh’s heart clenches as he watches and feels helpless, wishing this never would have happened to Tyler. Hesitantly, he reaches out to place a hand on Tyler’s back, fingers running over the subtle knobs in his slumped spine.

 

“I know.” Is all he can think to say, knowing anything else won't do.

 

|-/

 

When Tyler leaves to confront Dan, Josh goes with him. This is Josh’s doing, he refuses to allow that monster another second alone with Tyler. Tyler protests, saying he’ll be fine, but Josh doesn't miss the way Tyler's shoulders relax when Josh refuses.

 

“I'm sorry I got you involved in all this.” Tyler says as they walk to his house.

 

“Don't be.” Josh returns and his eyes stray to the stitches on Tyler's forehead, the ugly bruising around it, and doesn't want to think about how events may have unfolded if Tyler hadn't gotten him involved.

 

Tyler tries his front door tentatively, probably assuming it would be locked, but it falls open before them and the house is dark and quiet beyond.

 

Josh follows Tyler inside, glancing around at the furniture and tasteful decor on the walls. His own house looks like an overturned frat house compared to the stylish Feng shui of Tyler’s. He's suddenly grateful Tyler didn’t comment on his pathetic excuse of strung together hand-me-down furniture when they were over there.

 

When they reach the kitchen Tyler flicks the light on and they both jump back, startled to find Dan sitting silent at the kitchen table.

 

“Dan!” Tyler yells, a hand held to his chest, “Jesus, what are you doing sitting in the dark?”

 

Dan seems to ignore him, angry eyes raking over Josh. _Yeah, that's right asshole,_ Josh thinks, _You've got an audience this time._

 

“You fucking this guy?” Dan slurs and Josh finally notices the empty beer bottles around the kitchen.

 

“No,” Tyler says almost instantly, defensively, before he shakes his head and squares his shoulders, “You went too far, Danny.” He says, tightly, “I want you to get out.” and words tremble a bit, just enough to betray him. Dan hears it and latches on to it.

 

“Come on, baby,” he says, voice smooth as velvet, “You don't mean that. Look, I'm sorry, alright? It won't happen again.” He stands and saunters closer to Tyler, hands reaching out. Josh sees that way Tyler's body stiffens at the approach and he takes a step forward.

 

“You heard him,” Josh says, and there's no mistaking the brass in his voice, “Get out.”

 

Dan stops and gives Josh another once over, disgust on his face as he flicks his eyes up and down Josh's frame, “Hey, who the fuck are you, alright? This doesn't concern you.”

 

“It concerned me the moment you put your hands on him in a way he didn't consent to!” Josh yells and balls his fists, ready to fight the piece of shit.

 

“Stop it!” Tyler interjects, placing a hand on Dan's chest as he takes a dangerous step in Josh's direction.

 

But Dan brushes the hand off and then he's up in Josh's face, the stench of beer rolling off his tongue, “Seriously, who the fuck do you think you are? You think you're gonna get in his pants or somethin'?” He jerks a thumb over his shoulder at Tyler and laughs a little crazy, “I told you. I don't _share_!”

 

He shoves Josh in the chest with both hands and Josh has to reach out to grab the counter to steady himself. He's ashamed to admit the guy’s got him rattled enough that he retaliates, shoving back at Dan’s chest harder, knocking him into the kitchen table.

 

Dan looks shocked for a moment as he pinwheels to keep himself from falling and then he's surging back, a fist following through and Josh regrets shoving him instantly.

 

Pain blossoms in his face as Dan swings and lands a punch directly to his cheek, knocking him down to the floor. Tyler is screaming at Dan, furious, as Josh blinks rapidly from where he's sprawled on the linoleum, seeing stars. _Ow._

 

“Get out, get the _fuck_ outta my house!” Tyler is yelling and Josh has never heard him so angry before, “”We're done, this is over! Get out!”

 

“I can't believe this,” Dan actually sounds close to tears, “You're leaving me for _this_ guy?” He gestures drunkenly at Josh on the floor but thankfully it looks like the fights gone out of him, “C’mon baby, _please_ , I'm sorry.” He continues.

 

Josh pushes himself up off the floor, feeling the bones in his cheek throb in time with his heartbeat. The skin already feels like it's begun to swell there.

 

Tyler is shaking his head at Dan and he points one last time at his front door, not needing to say it again.

 

Dan looks like he's about to cry and he shoves past them in the kitchen, grabbing boots and hastily throwing them on. He leaves without another word, door slamming behind him so hard a rustic looking candle sconce in the foyer bounces against the wall.

 

Tyler has his arms wrapped around himself and he's staring at the vacant seat Dan had occupied at the kitchen table when they first walked in.

 

“You okay?” Josh asks and Tyler just shakes his head. He stands there for a moment, looking deep in his thoughts before he turns to Josh and his eyes widen comically.

 

“Oh my God, I'm so sorry! Your face!” He turns and busies himself by opening the freezer door on his refrigerator and Josh can't help but chuckle.

 

“Here,” Tyler turns back with a frozen ice pack, a real one like you see in the cartoons, not just a washcloth full of ice cubes and Josh tries to ignore why Tyler has an ice pack in his freezer.

 

He presses it to Josh's face and Josh can't help the hiss that escapes at the contact. “Sorry.” Tyler says and Josh waves him off, taking the ice pack out of his hands and holding it to his cheek.

 

“Guy packs a helluva punch.” He says, wincing at the feel of freezing ice against his hot skin.

 

“Yeah, I know.” Tyler says grimly and Josh gives him a sympathetic look.

 

“Thank you, though,” says Tyler, “I don't think I would have been able to go through with that if you weren't here.” He grins shyly, little dimples forming in his cheeks and Josh smiles back easily.

 

“Glad my wounded face could be of help.” They both laugh at that, the joke lifting some of the tension in the air before Josh says sincerely, “You're welcome.”

 

|-/

 

A couple weeks pass as Josh becomes busy with work, busy with properly decorating and furnishing his house, properly learning how to cook meals for himself.

 

He spends a lot of time in his kitchen, working on that last one, and lets himself catch glimpses of Tyler through the window. He seems happier, Josh thinks, especially the day he catches Tyler dancing around in his kitchen, a pair of white earbuds trailing from his ears, phone in his hand. He smiles at the image, Tyler moving freely to the sound of whatever music must be blasting through those earbuds, flailing around in his kitchen like nobody's watching. Except Josh of course, which Tyler realizes when he turns toward the window and catches Josh’s eye. He stops immediately, arms falling stock still at his sides as his cheeks bloom scarlet red. Josh can’t stop laughing and eventually neither can Tyler. They take turns showing each other their goofiest dance moves through the window and Josh’s cheeks burn from laughing.

 

|-/

 

About a month after Tyler broke up with Dan Josh is folding laundry when he hears a knock on his front door. He abandons his chore and makes his way down the stairs, yelling, “I’m coming!” when the knock comes again.

 

When he swings the door open his heartbeat all but jumps out his mouth at the sight of Tyler standing there in a black suit and bow tie, a bouquet of purple flowers in his hand. They’re the same shade of purple as his fading hair, Josh notices.

 

“Hi.” Tyler says and fidgets with the flowers in his hands before thrusting them toward Josh and the smile that spreads on his cheeks is so wide his eyes crinkle, “These are for you.”

 

Josh feels his own smile widen and takes the flowers a second before launching himself at Tyler, meeting that mouth in a greedy kiss of clashing teeth and tongues. Tyler just pulls back to laugh at him before holding his face and going back in for something softer, sweeter. They kiss experimentally, and it feels right. Tyler’s soft lips and warm mouth tasting like everything in the world he’s ever wanted and when Tyler finally pulls away they’re both a little breathless.

 

“So Josh,” he says, cheeks tinged pink, “Will you go out with me?”

 

Josh simply responds by leaning in for another kiss and mumbling “Yes, yes, a thousand times yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> :D Hope ya'll enjoyed it. It felt damn good to *FINISH* a story for once. lmao... I'm a terrible human being.


End file.
